


Alien Sex

by look_turtles



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Eddie has sex with Venom





	Alien Sex

Eddie was sitting in an outdoor cafe. The sun warmed his skin and the breeze ruffled his hair. The plastic chair he was sitting on made his ass hurt, but he was too preoccupied with the article he was writing to notice. 

He was writing an article about J. J. Jameson who seemed to had a hard-on for smearing Spider-Man. He knew exactly how J. J. felt, he had felt the same way about Carlton Drake.

Every once in a while he would nibble a chocolate chip muffin; he didn’t really like muffins, but Venom did and it was better that he snacked on the muffin than snacking on Eddie’s liver.

Venom was curled around the base of Eddie’s spine and Eddie could feel his contentment.

Once he was finished with his article, he put his laptop in his bag and left the cafe. He walked through the city to his apartment, but was stopped by the sight of an elderly woman being manhandled by a big guy.

‘Hey! Leave her alone!’ Eddie yelled as he sprinted over to the lady.

The guy pushed her down onto the filthy concrete ground and faced Eddie.

‘Who’s gonna stop me? You?’ The guy turned to Eddie. He was taller than Eddie by at least six inches and his breath smelled like booze. He smiled at Eddie showing yellow crooked teeth and Eddie smiled back with Venom’s white, sharp teeth. The guy stumbled backward as Venom wrapped Eddie in black. They lifted the guy off the ground and licked his cheek with their long pink tongue. The taste of sweaty, alcohol soaked skin made them grimace and that was quite a feat considering that Venom ate people. 

**‘I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE OR WE’ll RIP YOU APART AND FEAST ON YOUR INSIDES,’** they said as they squeezed the guy’s neck. 

They released the guy and he crumpled to the ground. His eyes were wide as he picked himself off the ground and ran away.

They turned around and helped the lady up.

‘Why thank you, young man,’ the lady said as she smoothed her gray hair and opened her purse.

The lady handed Venom a piece of wrapped candy. Venom just stared at it. She didn’t seem afraid at all.

**‘AH, THANK YOU’**

‘You’re very welcome. You remind me of my grandson, he likes to wear black too.’

Later that day, Eddie finally made his way back to his apartment. He was flying high after saving that old lady. That was definitely his good deed for the day. Venom was happy even though he didn’t get to eat that guy.

He thought maybe it was time for some fun. He went over to his tv and popped a dvd into the player. It was a Batman porn parody starring Tom Hard-On as Bane and he had to admit that Tom was one of his favorites. Tom was all hard muscles.

He popped the button of his jeans and flopped down onto the couch. There was a half empty tube of lube on the coffee table by the couch. He picked it up and lubed up his cock.

 **‘WHAT ARE YOU DOING?’** Venom asked.

Eddie tried to ignore Venom and focused on the screen. Venom being there would just make things weird and Eddie has had enough weirdness for a lifetime.

He reached down and started to stroke himself and Bane pushed Batman against a wall and ground against him.

 **‘AH, I SEE,’** Venom said as Eddie’s hand was covered in Venom’s black goo.

He should have turned off the movie or at least should have stopped stroking himself, but instead he kept going as Venom wrapped around his hand. The feeling of Venom’s goo around his cock made Eddie speed up his stroke. It was slick and warm.

His eyes snapped shut as he came. 

He released his cock and noticed that the only thing his hand was covered it was his own come. He turned off his dvd and just sat on his couch, trying to figure out if this counted as sex with Venom. After several minutes, he convinced himself that it didn’t count as long as it never happened again.

He spent the next few thinking about the not-sex he had had with Venom. It would make sense that Venom wouldn’t know what sex was or how important it was to humans in general and Eddie in particular.

He could have told Venom all that, but like Annie always said, he would rather have his teeth pulled than talk about his feeling. Needless to say, he didn’t mention it and hoped the problem would go away by itself.

One night, he was in a smoky room. Faceless, nameless people were grinding against each other and the room was filling with different colored lights.

He just stood there and watched the people when he noticed a black mass crawling up his leg. It stopped at his now naked crotch and he groaned as the black tendril fondled his balls. His dick was hard and he moaned as the tendril wrapped itself around the shaft and squeezed.

He was just about to come...

...he woke up in a cold sweat. He turned on the lamp next to his bed and the room was bathed in yellow light. He stared up at the cracked plaster ceiling and tried to clear his head, to no avail.

His breathing was labored, but more importantly his cock was hard and tented the sheet around his waist. He laid back and tried to ignore it, hoping like hell that Venom didn’t notice.

 **’WHAT IS WRONG, EDDIE?’** Venom asked in its bodiless voice.

‘Nothing. Everything is fine.’

Venom poked his head out of Eddie’s chest and stared at him with its big white eyes. **‘I DON’T THINK SO. YOUR HEART RATE IS ELEVATED AND YOUR APPENDAGE SEEMS TO BE ENGORGED WITH BLOOD.’**

Eddie shut his eyes. He really didn’t want to have the birds and the bees talk with an alien, but he figured he would have to because Venom wasn’t going to let this go.

‘Fine. My ‘appendage’ is a dick and when it’s hard that means I want to have sex.’

Venom started to laugh. ‘IS THAT ALL? YOU HAD ME WORRIED. DO U NEED TO FIND A MATE THIS TIME?’ 

‘Glad you find this funny. I wouldn’t expect you to understand. Sex is very important to humans and what we did the other day was wrong. You didn’t know what you were doing.’

**‘OH, BELIEVE ME, I UNDERSTAND. SYMBIOTES DON’T NEED TO HAVE SEX, BUT I ENJOY IT. I’VE HAD SEX WITH DOZEN OF DIFFERENT ALIENS. THAT IS WHY I’M A LOSER.’**

‘Really?!’ Eddie exclaimed, because if that was true than Venom had had more sexual partners than Eddie by a long shot.

**‘OH, YES, LET ME TAKE CARE OF YOU.’**

Before Eddie could say again else, Venom had wrapped one of his tendrils around Eddie’s cock and was moving up and down the shaft.

Eddie relaxed against his pillows and reveled in the warm, slickness around his cock.

It might be wrong, but if Venom was okay with so was Eddie.

‘Oh, fuck!’ Eddie yelled as another tendril fondled his balls.

 **‘DO TOU LIKE THAT?’** Venom asked with a sharp tooth grin.

‘Hell yeah! Don’t stop!’

Venom tightened his grip on Eddie’s cock and stroked. Eddie’s hips came off the bed, he wanted more of the tendril around his cock.

He felt his orgasm building and gripped the sheets and he came and came and came.

Once he had come down from his orgasm, he opened his eyes to find Venom’s head resting on his chest. He reached up and ran his fingers across the top of Venom’s head. Venom was smooth and warm and if Eddie didn’t know any better he would swear that Venom was purring as Eddie petted him.

 **‘I HAVE HAD SEX WITH MANY ALIENS,’** Venom said as Eddie continued to pet him.

‘Don’t remind me.’

**‘YOU ARE BY FAR MY FAVORITE ALIEN TO HAVE SEX WITH. I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WOULD BE THE PERFECT HOST.’**

As Eddie drifted off to sleep, he couldn’t agree more. He couldn’t wait for more sex, but right now he was content to lay there with Venom’s head on his chest.


End file.
